Fire and Ice
by Harrison2901
Summary: Marco and Star, the inseparable friends, are no longer friends. Star and Mewni with Tom and Marco on Earth with Ambrosia. All is well until their old friend Jack comes back and soon has a target on his back. A force is sent to Earth to kill him and the planet, an Jack overcome the overwhelming odds, or has he finally met his match? (Read my other book The Dark Lord first)
1. Back Again

**Hello again internet! At the end of the longest week of my life I finally bring you the sequel to my book The Dark Lord! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, I'll most likely still be updating once a day so no need to worry about that.**

Marco and Ambrosia were sitting on the couch watching a movie. They had been dating for nearly a year now. They had both liked each other and if one had asked the other out they would have started dating earlier. But their relationship started in a time of sadness. Hard times had brought them closer and they went from there. Those hard times had been someone leaving then just a month later people close to Marco dying. Star Butterfly had been the one to leave. It was just a silly argument where things had been said but she overreacted big time and left. The person to die had been Raphael, Marcos dad. He had died a hero. They had been driving home from a movie when they saw a house on fire. There had been a party going on there and some of their friends had attended it. Nineteen people were trapped inside and Marcos dad had saved all but three, he had saved two groups then went in for the last three. He never came out again. The three people he failed to save were some of the only friends Marco had. Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo. Marco was broken, his dad was dead and Ambrosia was the only friend he had left. It was coming up to the anniversary of their deaths and they were just relaxing a bit. It was just a normal day and the couple were cuddling on the couch. Well they were until they heard a large explosion from outside. They ran out of the front door and saw a dimensional portal in the air above Marcos lawn.

"What the hell!?" Marco said. "That damn armour was supposed to block dimensional travel!"

"Wait a minute Marco. Could that be a universal portal?"

"Impossible. They said it isn't possible, we've been told that countless times." Before Ambrosia could say anything there was a flash of light and something flew out of the portal and smashed into the ground. When the dust cleared they saw a face they thought they'd never see again in a million years. Jack Frost.

"Hi there fullas! I'm somebody!" he said before collapsing to the ground.

"Um, what!?" Ambrosia said. They ran to his side and tried to wake him up but he stayed down.

"Let's take him into the couch." They picked him up and carried him through the door and onto the couch. "Now what the hell was that?"

"I don't know but we should call Star and tell her that he's back. She's probably miserable with Tom. She only agreed to marry him to prove to herself someone would love her."

"No. We are not calling Star."

"Look Marco, I don't know what happened in that call that made you smash her mirror but you need to get over it. The love of her life is here and she deserves to know."

"She'll probably beat him up again and he is in no condition to have the shit beat out of him!"

"We'll make sure she won't then but you need to get over what she said in that call.'

"WELL I CAN'T! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT SHE SAID TO ME!?"

"YES!"

"WELL FINE! SHE CALLED AND SAID THAT I DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THE FRIENDS OR FAMILY THAT I HAD! SHE SAID THAT WHEN MOST OF MY FRIENDS HAD DIED AS WELL AS MY DAD! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT MADE ME FEEL!?"

"Is that really what she said?"

"YES!" Marco burst into tears and fell onto his knees. "We I needed comfort and love she gave me hate like I was the reason her life fell apart. Apparently she sees me as the reason all the bad stuff in her life happened when she made it happen." Ambrosia pulled him into an embrace.

"You should have told me. I could have helped."

"I just didn't want to drag you into our argument."

"It would have been fine Marco. You mean the world to me and I would do anything for you."

"Thanks Ambrosia."

"Now we need to deal with Jack." They turned to see he was now sitting up on the couch watching them. They leapt apart.

"Why didn't you say you were awake Jack?"

"Who's Jack?" he said.

 **(P.S, I'm not dead. Just so you know.)**


	2. Forget-Me-Not

"What do you mean who's Jack? You're Jack." Marco said.

"I am? Well that's a cool name. Who gave it to me?"

"Your parents. They brought you up and looked after you."

"They sound cool, can I meet them?"

"Marco, his parents died when he was only a baby. Remember?" Ambrosia said.

"What a bummer. They sound like they were cool people." Jack said.

"Do you remember Star?"

"Star. Star. Star. Star. Star. Sounds familiar. Was she my sister?"

"No. You love her."

"Is she pretty?" Marco face palmed and turned to Ambrosia.

"We need to try a different tactic here. Maybe Glossaryck can help get his memories back."

"Wait, we have the spell book? Since when?"

"Since forever. I got mad at Star and blocked dimensional travel with the Red Menace armour."

"It can do that?"

"I told you already. I found out how to do that ages ago."

"Oh yeah. Now go get Glossaryck." Marco ran up the stairs while Ambrosia stayed to watch Jack. He was still looking at her and she was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Can you stop staring at me please?" she asked.

"Sorry, you're just so pretty. Are you sure I loved Star and not you?"

"Yes. Your ancestor possessed you once and tried to make you kidnap me but it didn't work."

"Who was the ancestor? Maybe I remember them."

"I think Marco said it was Audamar." Ambrosia saw a hint of fear in Jacks eyes but it was gone in a flash.

"Nope. No idea who that is." They heard a bark from upstairs and a golden Labrador ran down the stairs.

"Hey there girl! How's it going?" Ambrosia said.

"Hey there Biscuit! I missed you!" Jack said. Biscuit jumped up onto his lap and he started patting her.

"You remember Biscuit? You're getting your memories back!"

"What? Who's Biscuit?"

"Never mind." Marco came down the stairs with Glossaryck floating down behind him.

"Jack my boy, how's life?" Glossaryck asked.

"AHH! Talking blue man!" Jack yelled and fell off the couch.

"You were right. Universal travel must do this to people. Makes them forget. I'll put that in the book later."

"Why is there a floating, talking blue man?"

"Jack. I'm Glossaryck. We've met before in Mewni. Do you remember anything from before you left?"

"When did I leave?"

"He remembered Biscuit for all of ten seconds just before."

"Good. That means cracks are already showing in his amnesia. I'll try a few spells to speed up the process." Ambrosia and Marco went upstairs while Glossaryck tried to help Jack get his memories back. Ambrosia was now staying in the guest room, it had gone back to normal after Marco smashed Stars mirror, why it did that they didn't know. They sat down in there on the bed to think.

"I wonder how Stars going to react. I don't even know what she's like now. A lot can happen in a year." Marco said.

"I'm sure she's fine. This is Star we're talking about."

"I know but she's suffered a lot of heart break in her life. Nineteen years in the living world and four guys have broken her heart, one three times."

"You can't help it if you don't like her. She'll be fine."

"I know. I just feel like it's all my fault. I rejected her and she went crazy trying to get me to like her back. She even went to that hall of fate and saw that her fate is intertwined with me and Jack. After she did that it made the whole situation worse. So bad that she went to Janna for advice and tried to seduce me by getting naked in my room like Janna told her to. She was so desperate. It pained me to see her like that. I was her last hope at love."

"Well you told me that she also looked at your fate and saw it was intertwined with mine as well as hers. You can defy fate but some things just aren't meant to be. The only reason you were intertwined was because of the Blood Moon Ball. Stop moping and get over it."

"I guess." Ambrosia gave him a kiss to stop him being sad.

"Look Marco. You said her fate was also intertwined with Jack. She was too naïve to see it but that meant he wasn't dead. That he would find a way back. He is currently downstairs getting his memory back and that means she can be loved."

"Good point. I'd call her but in my little rage last year I got rid of any way to contact her."

"You could disarm the dimensional block on Earth and use my scissors to go see her." Marco shook his head and indicated his head.

"You see this here? I like it when it is connected to the rest of my body."

"Very funny."

"I'm not joking, after Star went back to Mewni crying when she realised I just didn't love her Moon said she would have me beheaded if I ever went there again."

"Was that before or after she sent the soldiers to kill you?"

"Ha-ha." They shared a laugh until the sound of glass breaking came from downstairs. They ran down stairs to see Jack stumbling around clutching the sides of his head in pain.

"Glossaryck! What's going on!?"

"No idea. He just started running around grabbing his head." Jacks hands started to glow and he took them away from his head. His eyes were glowing as well. "I think we should back up now."


	3. Haywire

Ambrosia, Marco and Glossaryck backed away from Jack. His face was twisted into a cruel smirk.

"I think that at the moment he's only gotten his memories of hate, war and despair. Things like that."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes. He's going to try and kill us now."

"How long will he be like this?"

"No Idea. All we need to do is hold out against him until they return."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"Why don't you get your Red Menace armour?" Ambrosia said. Marco just ran towards the basement without saying another word. Jacks body became encased in ice. It swirled around him like it was alive then bits of it disappeared. It had made a suit of armour around him. He advanced on the two as Glossaryck tried to hold him at bay with spell after spell. It was a losing battle. Glossaryck charged at Jack but he was sent reeling backwards and sucked up the stairs. Jack then advanced on Ambrosia but right before he grabbed her Marco erupted out of the floor in the armour of the Red Menace.

"Stay away from her! I'm a real challenge!" Jack stood up and a sword formed in his hand.

"I doubt it, but you still look like a formidable foe." They charged at each other and went tumbling out of the front door onto the lawn. Jack kicked Marco off him and slammed him into a car. Marco got up and their swords clashed. People came out of their houses to see what was happening, since Star left this was now considered unusual again. They saw two people wearing armour battling it out on the Diaz's front lawn. Marco landed a kick on Jacks stomach then an uppercut which sent him reeling backwards.

"Get him babe!" Ambrosia called out. Jack turned to her with a sly grin.

"Babe? Looks like I found your weak spot boy." He ran towards Ambrosia but Marco fired red lightning from his sword and he went flying. Jack stood up and charged at Marco absorbing the lightning that was being fired. They collided and both went down to the ground. Marco kicked and punched but Jack overpowered him and held a sword to his throat. "Any last words?"

"GET OFF HIM!" Ambrosia screamed. She jumped onto to Jacks back and pounded her fists against his him. He just laughed and grabbed her by the arm, holding her in front of him.

"What if I killed her first? Made you watch her die slowly."

"NO!" Marco tried to get up but Jack had frozen him to the ground. He could only watch as the sword was drawn back, he closed his eyes as he waited for the scream that would signify the death of his girlfriend. It never came. He opened his eyes and saw that the sword had stopped mere inches from Ambrosia. The ice around him melted and he sat up.

"Hey Marco, how's it going?" Jack said.

"Is it you this time?"

"Yep. I'm back."

"Can you put me down?" Ambrosia asked.

"Oh sorry Ambrosia. How's things?"

"Good. How are you not concerned about the amount of time you were gone?"

"I spent three months not knowing who I was and the whole time not knowing how long the journey was. How long was I gone?"

"Me and Marco are nineteen now. You've been gone over five years." Jacks face fell and his armour melted.

"Oh no. Where's Star?"

"She's gone back to Mewni. We had an argument and she left."

"I won't ask what it was about but what happened while I was gone."

"Come inside and we'll talk there." They all walked inside, ignoring the fact there was a hole in the floor and two holes in the walls. Ambrosia and Jack sat on the couch while Marco just leaned against the wall.

"Where do I start?" he said to himself. "Well a few months after you left I was kidnapped and Star destroyed her wand. It got cleaved or something apparently and hasn't been the same since. After that she started dating Oscar and you were right about him. One night they went out to a club to party and she caught him kissing another girl. She came home crying that night and I think that's when she developed a crush on me. After that it was pretty much normal stuff for us until she asked me out. I panicked at that point, I didn't know what to do. I was going to go to my dad for advice but then I had that dream, do you remember?"

"Yes I remember. You were the reason I got my memories back. I told you to tell her as gently as possible."

"Yep. Back to what happened. I told her as gently as possible but she still went back to Mewni in tears which ended up in Moon trying to kill me then banishing me from ever going to Mewni again. After that Star did come back but the damage was done and we weren't best friends anymore, just friends. A couple of months later we had an argument and she went back to Mewni for good. A month after that Jackie, Ferguson, Alfonzo and my dad died in a fire. Star chose the worst possible time to call, just two days after their deaths she called and I hoped that maybe she wanted to apologize or maybe let me apologize for the things I said. Sadly she went on a rant about her getting with Tom and how she was super happy without me. I would have been fine about that but then she went on to say that I was an ungrateful little shit who didn't deserve any of the family or friends that I had. Because my dad and three of my few friends had just died I lost it. I went and grabbed a hammer and smashed her mirror then used the armour to put a block on all dimensional travel to and from Earth. I haven't heard from her since and you can probably tell that me and Ambrosia are now dating."

"That's a lot to take in. Some of the problems I can fix though. The star on the wand was split in half, I know that because I have the other half of it." Jack held up the other half of Stars wand. The only thing that was different about it was it was now a light, glowing blue.

"How did you get that?"

"I think that when the wand was destroyed it created enough energy to send half of the star off into the void after me. Stars love burned bright in her so it burned bright in the wand which made the piece come find me. It got to the other universe a few months after I arrived."

"So how do you fix the wand?"

"I just have to join it with the wand and it will fix itself."

"That sounds simple enough. We just need to give the armour a few days to get rid of the block and then we can take you to Star."

"Sounds good."

"I just have on question." Ambrosia said. "What is this dream you guys were talking about?"

"After Star asked me out for some reason me and Jack had a shared dream. How or why we still don't. I asked him what I should tell Star and he said tell her gently but not to tell her about the dream so she didn't get her hopes up about anything."

"Okay then lets go." The trio walked up the stairs with a new sense of purpose.

(Mewni)

Star, Tom, Moon and River were having dinner with the nobles from Mewni. They were drinking, eating and in general having a good time. During the main course one of the servants came and told Tom something which was obviously more important than what he had been doing as he got up and strode out of the hall. He walked down a few hallways to him and Stars room where one of his spies had called him via his mirror.

"What is it? I was in the middle of something."

"I bring you news that could topple your marriage."

"Really? You interrupted my dinner to update me on Marco? He is no longer a threat to my marriage with Star, I should have you killed."

"No master Tom. It is about Jack Frost. He has returned."

"Son of a bitch. I'll deal with it." The spy just nodded and hung up. Tom made a portal to the underworld and stepped through. He came out in the war room. There was only one person in there as nothing was happening at that point in time. "YOU! Go and round up the generals. We have a war to plan." A few minutes later the generals were all assembled in the war room.

"Why have you summoned us King Tom?"

"Do you remember our plan to wipe out any threats to my marriage with Star?"

"Yes. I just thought we wouldn't need to use it as her friendship with Marco is broken."

"Well the powerful magician known as Jack Frost has returned to our universe and is apparently making plans to come to Mewni."

"So where will we send the army?"

"Earth."


	4. Blood Moon Broken

"What are we going to do Jack? We are now officially wanted worldwide and they know exactly where we are." Marco said. Jack either didn't hear Marco or completely ignored him.

"Dammit. Tom must have noticed the energy spike of the universal portal."

"Probably. But what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. We most likely only have a few minutes before the cops turn up on your doorstep so we need somewhere to hide."

"Do you have anywhere we could go?"

"I think I do. I have a friend in New York. Cassandra."

"We'll need disguises, everyone everywhere knows what we look like now."

"We'll just go buy some in a shop. We can use the armour."

"How? It's just armour."

"Didn't you know it could teleport? Well I'll do it know and teach you how to do it later." Jack walked up to the armour, which was by the stairs, and got in.

"Write a note for your mum before we go." Marco grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then quickly wrote something before leaving it on the table. They heard sirens approaching outside and decided it was time to go. Biscuit walked over to Jack and whimpered.

"Not you girl. Now both of you grab my arms." Marco walked up and grabbed his arm but Ambrosia stayed back.

"Are you sure you want me to tag along? I feel like I'd be a burden." She said.

"Na, its fine. Anyways I'm sure Cassandra would appreciate some company from a girl rather than just us annoying guys."

"I have to come now. Can't leave a girl in peril!" Ambrosia grabbed Jacks arm just as the police burst in with their guns up.

"FREEZE!" one of them yelled.

"I'd love to stay but I've got to run! Tata!" there was a flash of light and when their eyesight became normal again the officers saw that the trio was gone.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"They probably used a flashbang and ran off. Come on, they can't have gotten far." The officers ran out of the house unaware that the fugitives were not close at all. In fact they were on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

The trio landed outside of a clothes store somewhere In Europe. Jack stepped out of the armour and it shrunk down small enough to fit in his pocket. They walked into the store quick so no one would see them. Inside they split up to find new clothes to wear. Jack found a black trench coat, some plain black track pants and a grey top with a snowflake and the words stay cool. Marco got a top with the Zen symbol and a sweatshirt with the words cool story bro but he kept his jeans. Even though Ambrosia wasn't wanted worldwide she still decided to buy a top that said extraordinary because Jack was buying everything. They walked up to the counter with their clothes and Jack pulled some money out of his pocket. The guy working at the counter looked up when they approached and got out of his chair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he said.

"We'd like to buy these clothes." Jack handed them to the cashier and he scanned them.

"That'll be three hundred and fifty five pounds." Jack gave him the money and they walked outside. Jack went to make the suit regular size again but a hat in the second hand shop across the street caught his attention. It was a brown leather thing that was slightly battered but otherwise in good condition. He popped across the street and was back in a minute with it on his head.

"Let's go." He made the suit big again and got in. There was another flash of light and they appeared in the hallway of an apartment complex somewhere. Jack stepped out of the suit and it shrunk down again.

"Where are we Jack?" Ambrosia asked.

"We're trying to find my friend Cassandra. I doubt she still lives here but her parents might." He knocked on the door and a women with greying black hair opened.

"Hello there, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Cassandra."

"My daughter? She moved out of here a couple of months ago to live closer to her work."

"Could we get the address? We really need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I'm Jack Frost, did she ever tell you about me?"

"Ah yes. Jack Frost. You gave her that bracelet thing that has some sort of power. She uses it to fight crime now."

"That sounds like a big cliché." Marco said.

"I know it is but she wants to help people so who am I to stop her?"

"Were can we find her? We need some help and she has my wand."

"Well I don't know you so I won't give you any personal details but if you do want to find her you can just look for crime at night. She'll probably turn up at some point."

"Okay. Thank you mam. Have a good day."

"You too." The women closed the door and they were left in the hall.

"Guess we have to find somewhere to stay until tonight."

(Midnight)

A women walked alone down a dark alley. She looked up at the sky and saw the red moon. She shivered at the sight of it, it was creepy. Just like this alley. She was beginning to regret going down it. Anyone could be hiding there. Turned out someone was there. He jumped out from behind a dumpster and grabbed her arm. She tried to scream but he put his hand over his mouth and pulled out a knife.

"Hand over your money and you don't get hurt." she fumbled around in her purse and pulled out some money. "That all you got in there little lady? Or are you trying to cheat me?"

"N…no. This is all I have." They heard a sound behind them and turned to see another person standing behind them.

"Leave her alone and I don't hurt you." The person said.

"Make me." The person fired a beam of energy at the man but he just deflected it. He took off his ski mask and voice distorter. "Just the person I wanted to see." Jack said.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Yep. Is that Cassandra?"

"Yes! You came back!" Cassandra ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"Good to see you to Cassandra. So you fight crime now?"

"Yep. I figured out how to use your wand and decided I'd use it to do something."

"Cool. Now I can tell you why I came."

"You mean other than trying to mug that poor woman?"

"Her names Ambrosia and she was in on it. We had to find you somehow. Her boyfriend Marco is just around the corner."

"Ohhhh."

"Anyways, I'm here because of the alien that is threatening the Earth if me and Marco are not handed over."

"I heard about that. Why do they want you?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we kind of need a place to stay so we can plan our next move."

"Are you going to hand yourselves over?"

"We'll talk about that later."

"Then you can come stay at my house. It wasn't exactly made for four people but it'll do."

"Thanks Cassandra. Let's go this way so we can get Marco."

"Okay." They walked off joking and chatting like it was just a regular day, unaware that someone was in fact in the shadows watching them. Gathering information. Learning their weaknesses. Waiting for them to let down their guard just for a second so he and his colleagues could strike.


	5. A Warning

**GUYS! I SCREWED UP AND ACCIDENTALLY PUT TWO CHAPTERS INTO ONE! THIS IS NOT A NEW UPDATE BUT THE CORRECTION OF MY PLAIN STUPIDITY!**

Tom slammed his fists into the table.

"GOD DAMMIT! THAT DAMN FROST GOT IN THE WAY AGAIN!"

"Sir, we still have the army and once they obliterate him and Marco there will be no one to get in the way of your marriage."

"IF they get rid of him. I watched the battles that happened in Mewni five years ago and he always has a trick up his sleeve. Are all of the soldiers on the ship?"

"Yes King Tom. They just await your orders."

"Good. Send it to the Earth dimension but keep your distance from Earth. We need to give them a warning about what is to come so they can have a chance to hand over Marco and Jack."

"Are you going to let them go if they do?" Tom began laughing.

"You my good sir are very funny." He said. "Do you really think I'd want Star going to Earth and find talk about a huge army from hell that demanded that two boys who went by the names of Marco Diaz and Jack Frost be handed over? How long would it take for her to connect the dots? Not very long I'd say."

"So no matter what we destroy Earth." Tom walked over to a nearby table.

"Let me give you all a quick example of how this is going to go." He slammed his fist into the table and smashed it. Then he burned all the pieces of it that were left. "That is what is going to happen to planet Earth."

(Earth)

Jack came flying out of the sky and landed in front of Marcos house. He walked inside and saw Marco was sitting on the couch with Ambrosia. Biscuit sat beside them wagging her tail.

"How ya feeling Marco?" Jack asked.

"I feel… empty."

"That's probably because Tom ripped you out of Stars fate then tried to rip mine out and put his in."

"What!? You can do that?"

"It is illegal but yes you can. It's all good now though."

"So you put Marcos fate back into Stars?"

"No. I wasn't able to do that."

"So that's why I feel empty." Marco said

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Ambrosia noticed that for some reason Jack was holding his right arm behind his back.

"What you got in your hand Jack?" she asked. His cheery nature disappeared in his eyes and on his face.

"Nothing."

"So why is it behind your back?"

"No reason."

"Jack, did you injure yourself?" Marco asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Show me your arm." Ambrosia said in a tone of voice that implied her order should be followed.

"I don't need you worrying about me for no reason."

"Show. Me. Your. Arm."

"Fine." Jack pulled his arm out from behind his back and showed what he was hiding. There were white lines on his arm that snaked up to just past his elbow like cracks.

"What is that?"

"It's what happens when you touch your own fate stream. That is one thing I recommend you don't try."

"That's nice and all but what's going to happen?"

"Worst case scenario I lose my arm best case I unlock a forbidden art of magic."

"You could lose your arm and you're okay with it!? Did you go crazy in the other universe!?"

"Nope. Now are you guy's hungry? I know I am. Probably haven't eaten in about two years with the travel time and all."

"Don't change the subject Jack!"

"There are worse things than losing your Ambrosia." Jack said with a harsh voice. "I've seen plenty of things worse than that in my life." Ambrosia shrank at his tone of voice.

"I'll go make some pancakes then. Why don't you help me Ambrosia?" The couple walked into the kitchen to cook.

(4 hours later)

Mrs Diaz's day had been rough. Working at a hospitable meant she met some interesting characters. On that day they had a delusional man come stumbling in muttering about some vision and how that apocalypse was coming. She had to look after him until they found out who he was and he'd been rambling about fire and ice and magic and monsters, the list didn't end. She could tell he was a delusional man and was going to need some form of psychiatric help. She pulled her car into the driveway and got out with her bag. It was one of those days were she just wanted to collapse onto the couch with a cup of coffee. That was something she wouldn't get to do. When she walked through the front door she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. Jack Frost. Sitting in her living room. Over five years and he was back.

"Hey Angie! How's it going?" he asked, seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had been gone for years. She stood there in silence for a few seconds before walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Ummmm… Not what I was expecting but okay." He hugged her back.

"Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"Coming back for Star."

"Well I'm not back to her yet."

"I don't care. You came back." There was a bit of an awkward silence after that until Marco broke it.

"How was work mum?" Mrs Diaz let go of Jack and turned to Marco.

"It was exhausting. I had to look after some crazy guy who came in today. He was rambling on about the apocalypse, fire and ice, monsters and in general just crazy talk."

"That does sound exhausting. How about you have a rest and unwind."

"That sounds great right now Marco, I think I'll skip coffee and just have a bath." Mrs Diaz said. She put her bag by the front door and walked up the stairs. After she went upstairs Marco, Ambrosia and Jack sat just went back to what they were doing. A few minutes later the TV made a very high pitched noise. They covered their ears to block out the sound and it stopped. The show that had been on was replaced with Tom's smug face.

"People of Earth, I am here to give you a warning. You need not know my name so you can just refer to me as the king of the underworld. At this point in time I have an army that is ready to attack your planet. Do not think you can hide from us and start again, they have orders to completely destroy the entire planet. Now you are probably thinking that you can just blast us out of the sky with your fancy technology and your nukes and if those don't work then you can use your armies. Not going to happen. My army is a lot bigger and stronger than your pitiful ones. They would obliterate you. But there is a way for you to avoid all of this unnecessary bloodshed. All you have to do is have Marco Diaz and Jack Frost ready for me in three days when I come to your planet. They live in Echo Creek, California. Do not fail in this task. Your lives depend on it." The transmission ended and the cooking show came back on.

"Well shit." Said Jack.


	6. Wanted

"What are we going to do Jack? We are now officially wanted worldwide and they know exactly where we are." Marco said. Jack either didn't hear Marco or completely ignored him.

"Dammit. Tom must have noticed the energy spike of the universal portal."

"Probably. But what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. We most likely only have a few minutes before the cops turn up on your doorstep so we need somewhere to hide."

"Do you have anywhere we could go?"

"I think I do. I have a friend in New York. Cassandra."

"We'll need disguises, everyone everywhere knows what we look like now."

"We'll just go buy some in a shop. We can use the armour."

"How? It's just armour."

"Didn't you know it could teleport? Well I'll do it know and teach you how to do it later." Jack walked up to the armour, which was by the stairs, and got in.

"Write a note for your mum before we go." Marco grabbed a piece of paper and a pen then quickly wrote something before leaving it on the table. They heard sirens approaching outside and decided it was time to go. Biscuit walked over to Jack and whimpered.

"Not you girl. Now both of you grab my arms." Marco walked up and grabbed his arm but Ambrosia stayed back.

"Are you sure you want me to tag along? I feel like I'd be a burden." She said.

"Na, its fine. Anyways I'm sure Cassandra would appreciate some company from a girl rather than just us annoying guys."

"I have to come now. Can't leave a girl in peril!" Ambrosia grabbed Jacks arm just as the police burst in with their guns up.

"FREEZE!" one of them yelled.

"I'd love to stay but I've got to run! Tata!" there was a flash of light and when their eyesight became normal again the officers saw that the trio was gone.

"Where the hell did they go?"

"They probably used a flashbang and ran off. Come on, they can't have gotten far." The officers ran out of the house unaware that the fugitives were not close at all. In fact they were on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

The trio landed outside of a clothes store somewhere In Europe. Jack stepped out of the armour and it shrunk down small enough to fit in his pocket. They walked into the store quick so no one would see them. Inside they split up to find new clothes to wear. Jack found a black trench coat, some plain black track pants and a grey top with a snowflake and the words stay cool. Marco got a top with the Zen symbol and a sweatshirt with the words cool story bro but he kept his jeans. Even though Ambrosia wasn't wanted worldwide she still decided to buy a top that said extraordinary because Jack was buying everything. They walked up to the counter with their clothes and Jack pulled some money out of his pocket. The guy working at the counter looked up when they approached and got out of his chair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he said.

"We'd like to buy these clothes." Jack handed them to the cashier and he scanned them.

"That'll be three hundred and fifty five pounds." Jack gave him the money and they walked outside. Jack went to make the suit regular size again but a hat in the second hand shop across the street caught his attention. It was a brown leather thing that was slightly battered but otherwise in good condition. He popped across the street and was back in a minute with it on his head.

"Let's go." He made the suit big again and got in. There was another flash of light and they appeared in the hallway of an apartment complex somewhere. Jack stepped out of the suit and it shrunk down again.

"Where are we Jack?" Ambrosia asked.

"We're trying to find my friend Cassandra. I doubt she still lives here but her parents might." He knocked on the door and a women with greying black hair opened.

"Hello there, how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Cassandra."

"My daughter? She moved out of here a couple of months ago to live closer to her work."

"Could we get the address? We really need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"I'm Jack Frost, did she ever tell you about me?"

"Ah yes. Jack Frost. You gave her that bracelet thing that has some sort of power. She uses it to fight crime now."

"That sounds like a big cliché." Marco said.

"I know it is but she wants to help people so who am I to stop her?"

"Were can we find her? We need some help and she has my wand."

"Well I don't know you so I won't give you any personal details but if you do want to find her you can just look for crime at night. She'll probably turn up at some point."

"Okay. Thank you mam. Have a good day."

"You too." The women closed the door and they were left in the hall.

"Guess we have to find somewhere to stay until tonight."

(Midnight)

A women walked alone down a dark alley. She looked up at the sky and saw the red moon. She shivered at the sight of it, it was creepy. Just like this alley. She was beginning to regret going down it. Anyone could be hiding there. Turned out someone was there. He jumped out from behind a dumpster and grabbed her arm. She tried to scream but he put his hand over his mouth and pulled out a knife.

"Hand over your money and you don't get hurt." she fumbled around in her purse and pulled out some money. "That all you got in there little lady? Or are you trying to cheat me?"

"N…no. This is all I have." They heard a sound behind them and turned to see another person standing behind them.

"Leave her alone and I don't hurt you." The person said.

"Make me." The person fired a beam of energy at the man but he just deflected it. He took off his ski mask and voice distorter. "Just the person I wanted to see." Jack said.

"Jack? Is that you?"

"Yep. Is that Cassandra?"

"Yes! You came back!" Cassandra ran up to Jack and hugged him.

"Good to see you to Cassandra. So you fight crime now?"

"Yep. I figured out how to use your wand and decided I'd use it to do something."

"Cool. Now I can tell you why I came."

"You mean other than trying to mug that poor woman?"

"Her names Ambrosia and she was in on it. We had to find you somehow. Her boyfriend Marco is just around the corner."

"Ohhhh."

"Anyways, I'm here because of the alien that is threatening the Earth if me and Marco are not handed over."

"I heard about that. Why do they want you?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we kind of need a place to stay so we can plan our next move."

"Are you going to hand yourselves over?"

"We'll talk about that later."

"Then you can come stay at my house. It wasn't exactly made for four people but it'll do."

"Thanks Cassandra. Let's go this way so we can get Marco."

"Okay." They walked off joking and chatting like it was just a regular day, unaware that someone was in fact in the shadows watching them. Gathering information. Learning their weaknesses. Waiting for them to let down their guard just for a second so he and his colleagues could strike.


	7. FBI

It was peaceful in Cassandras apartment. Like she had said it wasn't very big, it had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and two bedrooms. Marco and Ambrosia decided to share a bed and Jack was to sleep on the couch. Marco and Ambrosia were asleep once their heads hit the pillow but Jack on the other hand wasn't in the mood for sleeping. He was standing out on the balcony watching the late night traffic. He heard a sound from behind him and turned to see Cassandra standing there in a dressing gown.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I rarely sleep nowadays. I'm usually unconscious from injuries or poison."

"Somebodies feeling cheery tonight."

"It's the facts."

"So whatcha thinking about?"

"The army that is going to attack Earth."

"You and Marco could hand yourselves over, then Earth would be safe."

"No it wouldn't. I know Tom well enough to know when he's lying. He wants me and Marco because we're a threat to his marriage. If he leaves the Earth alone Star could come back and hear talk about an army from the underworld that took away two boys called Jack Frost and Marco Diaz. She'd connect the dots pretty fast."

"I see. What are you going to do about the Government then? They've got a manhunt for the two of you."

"That's just a ruse so we don't suspect they are following us. See that van over there?" Jack pointed to a bright green van parked down the road from the building in.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That belongs to what you call the FBI. They've been following us since we talked to your mother a few hours ago."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm a very good warrior, I watch my surroundings. I've seen the same man in a few different locations today."

"That could be coincidence."

"I doubt it. I saw him following us in that van on our way to your apartment. They might have avoided detection if they knew me at all. I bet they've got all the information on Marco and they've probably been going crazy looking for some info on me. They won't find any. I'm not from this planet and I've only been on it for just over a week in my entire life."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Let them think they're sneaky and let them catch me. That makes getting closer to the president a lot easier."

"Really? Your plan to save the Earth is to get captured?"

"Pretty much. An earthling once said, appear weak when you are strong and strong when you are weak. That's what I plan to do."

"So you are going to let them capture you so you can get close to the president?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll go back to bed now, you should get some rest."

"I'll try. Sleep well."

"You to." Cassandra left the balcony and Jack turned back to the city to think.

(Time skip)

Ambrosia got up at around ten thirty. Marco was still asleep so she got up quietly and walked into the lounge. Cassandra and Jack were sitting at the dining table talking and drinking coffee.

"Morning guys." Ambrosia said.

"Hey Ambrosia! Did you sleep well?" Cassandra said

"I slept great, your bed is really comfy."

"Glad to hear it. Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"It's fine. I can make it myself." Jack looked at the clock on the wall and out his cup down.

"I need to go now, don't worry though. I'll be back later."

"Cool. See you later." Jack got up and walked out of the apartment. He got in the elevator and went down to the ground floor. As soon as he walked out of the entrance to the complex he was approached by two men wearing black suits.

"Sorry to bother you sir but we need a minute of your time."

"Okay."

"Are you the individual known as Jack Frost?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We are looking for him, if you've seen the Television lately you'll know why."

"Yes I am Jack Frost. I'll be going now."

"I'm sorry to say sir but you'll have to come with us now."

"No."

"We are from the FBI." He said holding up his badge. "If you do not come peacefully we will have to use force."

"I'm not going." One of them pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack.

"This is a matter of the safety of the Earth and all life on it. You have to come with us right now." Jack raised his hands and walked over to the truck with them. They put him in the back of the van and then got in the front. They were driving for a few minutes before they stopped and the agents opened up the back doors.

"Get out." Jack got out and they put handcuffs on him. They took him out of the carpark and into the main building where they lead him down some halls and into a room. It only had a table and two chairs, one on each side. He sat down in one of the chairs and waited. He made a snowball and tossed it up and down as much as possible while being restrained. Eventually two guys and a woman walked into the room. The woman sat down in the chair and the men stood behind her. Jacks snowball disappeared and he put his attention on her.

"Hello Jack. I'm Susan, I work for the FBI."

"I figured, I mean we are in their New York headquarters."

"Anyways, I'd like to ask you a few questions. First off, do you know why this alien wants you?"

"Yes. I'm a threat to his marriage with my close friend Star."

"So this is all happening because of a marriage. I doubt that."

"Well you don't know Tom like I do. I'm from off planet as well."

"Really? What evidence do you have to prove that you're not just another crazy person?"

"Magic. Right now dimensional travel is down so I can show you magic."

"What are you going to do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?" one of the guards said mockingly. Susan glared at him then turned back to Jack.

"Go ahead then. Show us a trick."

"Okay. First of all I'll need these off."

"Not happening." Jack shrugged then pulled his hands apart, snapping the cuffs in half. The guards and Susan just stared. "Now some magic." A sword formed in his hand and he sliced the table clean in half.

"Where the hell did that sword come from?! I told those buffoons to search him when he came in!"

"It came from nowhere. Like I said, Magic."

"Bullshit, magic doesn't exist."

"Well if you're not going to listen to me then I'll go get Marco and do something more useful."

"No you're not! You are going to stay right here until we find your friend and hand you both over to the army!"

"Goodbye, nice meeting you Susan." There was a flash of light and Jack was gone.

"Dammit, kid must have had a flash bang as well. Go to the apartment and get the others! I will not let a kid best me!" the guards rushed out the door to complete their task while Susan kicked the broken table.

Jack appeared in the middle of Cassandras apartment. Ambrosia and Marco were sitting in the couch and they had the life scared out of them.

"What the hell? Why didn't you use the door!?" Marco said

"Long story short I was being questioned by the FBI and we need to get out of here because they are probably on their way here right now."

"Are you serious?" Ambrosia asked

"Yes, go get Cassandra and I'll unshrink the armour."

"Ummmm… okay?" Ambrosia got off the couch and went to Cassandras bedroom. Jack pulled the armour out of his pocket and put it on the ground. It grew back to its normal size and he stepped inside. Cassandra and Ambrosia came out into the living room.

"What's happening Jack?" Cassandra asked.

"We need to go. The government are most likely on their way right now."

"Okay, shall I bring anything?"

"Nah, you won't need anything."

"Where exactly are we going?" Marco asked.

"We're going to see the president."

"So we're going to Washington then."

"Yep. Let's go." They all grabbed the suit and in a flash of light they were gone.


End file.
